What could go wrong?
by XxBreanna Blues Frog DuchampxX
Summary: Dawn Dayton is showed a audition paper one day by her neighbor Corey Feldman, they sign up and meet...  If you want to find out, there is one way, click the title above and READ! Then review! PLEEAAASSSEE, I will give you an invisible cookie! Xx Bri xX


"Hey what's up?" I said to my awesome neighbor.

"Nothing, but come here I want to show you something!" he pointed to his pocket then motioned for me to follow him.

We ran up on the hill side, it was a place that over looked the whole town. The place we went when our parents beat us. No were not siblings, were only neighbors, but I think of him as my brother.

Once we sat down he pulled a paper out of his pocket. I looked at it, and it said, 'Actors needed! Teens 10-20 are welcomed to audition. Boys and Girls! Call this number (**random number)** before sept 23, 1985'

Then he said, "Do you want to try out?"

"Sure why not? You have a great chance, but I think I could too."

He laughed and said, "Ok you can come over and we`ll call them, my family isn`t home today."

So we headed to his place and dialed, "Hello is this the auditions?" I said.

"Yes it is, would you like to audition?"

"Yes sir, two people, 12 year old girl and 13 year old boy." I said

"Ok come to stage 13 tomorrow at noon, you will have an hour to choose and practice."

With that the person hung up, then I told my friend. "This is awesome Corey!" I gave him a big hug, "What movie is this for anyways?"

"Stand by me I think it`s called." He replied.

"What if I don`t get accepted?" I was worried.

"Don`t worry about it Dawn! Geez you worry to much, just live your life." He said

"They should make a song about that!" I said, putting that at the back of my head.

"ha-ha ya they should shouldn`t they…" he said, then I started singing

"Hey I gotta go it`s getting late, meet you here at 11 tomorrow!" I yelled starting to run down the hill.

"Ok sis! Ha-ha" He said waving, then looking into the distance.

I ran home and went straight to my room and locking it. Just to be safe, in case my dad comes home drunk again.

Soon I drifted off to sleep.

~NEXT MORNING~

I woke up at 9:30 am. That gave me about an hour and 20 minuets to meet Corey on the hill.

I then took a shower and went back to my room and locked it again, I got on a bra and panties. Then I wrapped my hair up in the towel. I went to my closet and picked out my dark short shorts. Then picked out a navy blue tank top and then a black shirt over it that slid off my left shoulder, it said in pink letters GUNS N` ROSES.

Then I took off the towel and combed by middle back length sandy blonde hair. I then fluffed it a bit and swooped it to the right of my face.

I then put on my black fingerless gloves, and tied my black and purple head band around my head(for good luck).

Then I also put on my lucky mismatched socks always bright purple and neon green; after that I slid on my black converse high-tops.

Then I went down stairs and ate an apple for breach feast, and after I brushed my teeth. When I looked at the time I had five minuets till 11, so I hightailed it to the hill.

I arrived and Corey was wearing regular blue jeans and a dark green shirt with his hair caramel hair loose, and his brown eyes sort of squinted like always.

"You look… WOW!" he said surprised.

"Hey you look good yourself!" I said.

"Whatever, lets get going it will take us 45 min to get there walking." He said looking down.

"Hey I have some extra Murray bikes in the garage if you want we could ride those…" I pulled his shirt.

"Sure."

We ran to my house and got the bikes, we then rode to stage 13.

We arrived at 11:35 am. There was many people there, I think I seen River Phoenix!

We locked the bikes up and somehow got inside and got the script; we then went back outside and looked for parts we wanted.

Corey said he wanted to be Chris Chambers, Teddy Duchamp, Gordie Lachance, or Vern Tessio.

I wanted to be Janice Lachance.

After we reviewed the script so many times my eyes and brain were tired we were called.

After everyone there was gone we were called, surprise, we actually were in the group of the last five kids here…

"CAN WE PLEASE SEE DAWN DAYTON, COREY FELDMAN, RIVER PHEONIX, WIL WHEATON, AND JERRY O`CONNEL!" the loud speaker boomed.

Corey and I were the first in the room, then River, and lastly Wil, and Jerry.

I wasn`t good with strangers, so I was basically in Corey`s lap the whole time. "Hi!" Jerry said.

"Hey!" River said

"Whazzup!" I said cracking my shell finnaly.

"The celling, then the sky!" Wil said smartly

We laughed, and then River said, "So what part are you guys trying out for?"

"Janice" I said

"Gordie" said Wil

"I`m thinking Teddy or Chris." Corey said

"Same I think Chris is my first choice, how about you?" River replied

"I was thinking Teddy as first choice, and Jerry you wanna be Vern?" Corey joked

"Well ya, but Chris would be cool too." Jerry looked down

We laughed, the the door opened and a guy, I think Rob Reiner, asked, "Ok, I need River Phoenix…", River got up and went in.

He came out 3 min later and then Corey, I hugged him and then let him go.

Another 3 min, Wil.

Then I seen Nor River, or Corey came out… then 3 min neither did Wil. It was Jerry`s. In 3 min he never came out and I was called.

I walked in to the room.

"HI!" I said

"Hello Dawn, you want to be Janice, I presume?" he said

"Yes sir!"

"Ok use your script and I want you to act out a part of this movie. It will be on page 13, the leach scene. If you need to stand up over there." He pointed to an empty space next to my chair.

I got up and stood there.

He started and said, "It`s not that deep we could walk across."

I pretended to fall in to a swamp, then after prettending to splash and dunk the others, I was pretend dog piled and pretended to see a leech on invisible Vern.

The pretended to take of my cloths and leeches. After pretended to see 'Gordie' with a huge 'leech' on his balls.

After that I sat back down. "You did a great job, I will call by next week if you get the part."

With that he dismissed me to anther door where River, Corey, Wil, and Jerry, waited for me.


End file.
